


Stop Worrying

by alacarton



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacarton/pseuds/alacarton
Summary: It really was the stupidest thing he had ever said.





	Stop Worrying

“ _Oh yeah…hurry, call a doctor for Havoc. Please.”_  


_  
_

It was _just_  like him to insist that the doctor be summoned for Jean, and as Alphonse took off down the dark corridor in search of help, she wanted to chastise him for it. Wanted to tell him again to worry about himself, about the ugly, searing wounds on his side, about just how ashen his face was and how weak the limping pulse in his wrist really was. He fell silent as they waited, and she felt her stomach twisting itself into impossible knots.   
  
“ Colonel, please stay with me.”  


No response. He was breathing, chest rising and falling, but that was not enough for her.  
  
“ Colonel, _sir_ , please. Can you hear me?  


Still nothing. Panic licked at her, heart pounding. He was _too_  still, _too_ quiet. It was unnatural.  


“ _Roy Mustang_ , don’t you dare.”  


Dark eyes slid open, taking a moment to focus on her, before offering a slow grin. She felt relief numb her, shuffling to gently cradle his head in her lap, a tiny chuckle coming from him.  
  
“ You…haven’t called me Roy in a long time.”  
  
“ Needs must. _”_ To hell with being embarrassed about the slip in formality now. _He knew_ , and _she_ knew that was all that really mattered, particularly right now. His eyes still slipped back into unfocused, and she knew this was a well fought front. _He’s in danger. Big danger_.

“ I like it.  Seeing this softer side to you, Lieutenant.”  


It drew a small huff from her, and he knew that as a sign of shared amusement with his teasing. She didn’t speak, tongue flicking over her lips anxiously, nimble fingers checking for a pulse against his wrist once more.

“ _Riza_. I’m alright.”  


She did not reply nor did she meet his eyes, but simply hugged him closer against her at the sound of her name from his lips. Her breathing slipped to quiet sobs, face burying in his dark hair, and her fingers clung to him tightly.  He could not help but sigh, the only disappointment evident aimed at himself, voice quiet when he spoke.

“ Sorry…I’ve hurt you again, haven’t I Lieutenant? It’s okay. Stop worrying.” She scoffed at his words, pulling away and glancing briefly to the _awful_ wound on his side once more, nausea threatening as she did, and tears stung at the corner of her eyes, tracks already on her cheeks, bitterly uncontrollable.   
  
“ That…that is perhaps the stupidest thing you have ever said, sir.”  



End file.
